The Haunted Hillside Christmas Special
The Second Beginning My name is Jacob Wayman. It was about a few months ever since my first investigation at Hillside Middle School. I was watching Rudolph the red nosed reindeer on my tv, until I received a Second letter. "Dear Mr. Wayman, We are sorry for the inconvenience during your last investigation. We're really hoping for you to come back to Hillside for christmas. We'll be very happy to see you. sincerely, The the Unified School District. I was confused because I was looking for a clue for the Hillside Incident for so many years. But nonetheless, I went back. Return to the school Hillside was still abandoned ever since I went for nothing but escaping from Horror Characters, I was unsure if the letter was to lure me into the school. I went back, but through the Sensory Room. Everything was great until I encountered something terrible in the room. I saw a human corpse on the swing. I also saw an ornament next to the corpse. The ornament said the word "Krampus." I went to the gym, and saw Bendy, writing the letters. I went up to him, but he stared at me with Soulless, glowing eyes. He was also wearing a Santa hat. I went back to Mrs. Raphael's room, and there was a board game on the table, it was not an educational Math Game. It was a cursed board game called "Rap Rat" The board game was dated in 1992, and the original creepypasta wiki covered it. The Rap Rat Attack The Rap Rat vhs played in the projector, and I saw some very strange imagery. There was a clown. It's nose was bursting, spraying blood all over the screen, A hornet slowly stinging someone's eye, and a bloody syringe filled with green fluid. Rap Rat appeared in real life. He had sharper teeth, Fish like eyes that are inside out, and sharper claws. He was also holding a bloody knife and syringe. He said "He's Rap Rat, and He's the boss." Flashbacks appeared in my eyes again. I thought they were gone. The flashbacks included a girl getting her leg stuck in a sewing machine, And Pennywise Banging his head on a funhouse mirror. I was terrified, and when I got closer, Rap Rat started Chasing Me! I stopped at the playground, and Rap Rat's form was changed, and transformed into a huge rat with muscles, and tv's on his back, Chest and shoulders. The tv's are playing the same Rap Rat Vhs's. I took an axe, and chopped off all of his limbs. He said his last words "wait Your turn!" He slowly died, and disappears into ink. The Return of The Krampus I got out of the track, and walked to the cafeteria, and I saw an evil creature outside. The creature was the shadow of Saint Nicholas, and the name of the creature is The Krampus. He said "Ho Ho Ho!!" Loudly with a deep and terrifying voice. I picked up the knife and I had a huge fight with the creature. The Krampus was too strong for the knife, and he brought some new toys. A jack in the box that will eat you whole, a Gingerbread man holding a tennis racket, and a scary angel doll. I tried to destroy them, but they were too powerful. Bendy came up to me, and was holding a taser. The Finale. I was electrocuted and I woke up from the dream. I went to my living room, and found a letter. "Come to Royal High School. We have a better investigation for you. Signed by the Unified School District" I got my detective stuff, and was on the case again. Facts # The Krampus came from a real folklore that actually has a movie. # The Haunted Hillside Christmas Special was based off The Krampus Movie, Bendy and the Ink Machine, and Rap Rat Category:Stories